1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a resin black matrix layer. In the present specification, a semiconductor device indicates devices in general, which operates by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. Further, a semiconductor device manufactured by the present invention includes a light emitting display device and an electronic apparatus formed using a resin black matrix layer in its category.
2. Description of the Related Art
An insulating partition used for a display device (for example, an organic EL display device) is formed by forming a polyimide film over a substrate and pattering the polyimide film. A patterning method is different depending on photosensitive polyimide and non-photosensitive polyimide. In a case of photosensitive polyimide, a polyimide film is exposed and developed; thereby forming an insulating partition using a polyimide pattern over a substrate. In a case of non-photosensitive polyimide, a polyimide film is patterned by using a resist; thereby forming an insulating partition using a polyimide pattern over a substrate.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-294378